Never Leave Me Again
by Angel21217
Summary: Because of their love and friendship Winry is in danger. I do NOT own FMA! Read and review! And I suck at making summaries so sorry! This is my first Fic. so...no flames plz. EdWin
1. Dreams

Winry waited in her room for Ed and Al. The promised day was over and they had their bodies back. She sat outside with Den in her lap. Pinako had died and now Winry only had Den. She saw 2 figures walking down the road.

"Ed, Al" She ran down to hug them. They had a normal day. They ate, talked almost all night, and finally went to sleep. Winry however did not sleep peacefully. She recalled a sad memory.

**Winry's Dream: That was a memory**

"_Winry RUN. Now" screamed the elder Elric. Winry was frozen solid and then screamed._

"_Winry," cried Ed, "Now"_

"_Okay."_

_She ran with tears in her eyes not daring to look back. "Ed," she whimpered, "I can't leave you." Then she saw a man just a little taller than her standing in front of her. She stepped back and fell. She hit her head hard and blood rushed out._

"_Oh. So you're the one who father sent us after. Well," Winry backed away and was about to get up when to long nails pinned her down, "you'll be coming with us." She tried getting up but then the figure kicked her back down and put his foot on her stomach. She heard a voice._

"_Can I eat her?"_

"_No no Gluttony, We will need her later after that you might be able to." Said Lust._

"_Ya, oh I can already smell her."_

_Winry felt more pressure on her stomach as Envy's foot pushed in more. She saw him kneel down and slap her across the face. He covered her mouth._

"_Now this won't hurt but you will be unconscious for a while."_

_When she woke up she found herself tied to a chair. She was inside a familiar room. It was a little closet. There was a pool of blood surrounding her head and she was pretty sure it was her own blood._

"_Oh so she is finally awake." smirked Envy. Everyone walked out of the room but only Envy stayed in. _

"_Now," he said, "let's see how long it talks for Fullmetal runt to get here. He pushed sown the chair and sat next to her. "I have to keep a watch on you until he gets here." He grabbed her face and she tried to push him of. _

"_What's wrong can't breathe?" He pulled the cloth of her moth and pulled her out of the chair. He kicked her side and she coughed up blood. She tried to kick him put he slapped her hard and pulled her just to throw her to the wall. She tried hard to untie herself but Envy saw and kicked her again. He picked her up but then she saw a man kick them away. He reached for the philosopher stone inside the homunculus.  
"I'll pull the stone right out of you if you don't go. Envy thought if he should leave or if he should go._

"_Your gonna regret letting me live Fullmetal runt."_

"_Come on Lust, Gluttony, we need to leave."_

"_But what will we tell father?"_

"_We'll tell him the truth. We can come back for her later."_

_And they went away. Ed ran to Winry and untied her. _

"_Are you alright?"_

_He saw all her blood and started to worry. _

"_We need to get you to a hospital." He started to over react and worry._

"_Honestly Ed, you guys say I'm the one who over reacts to everything. I'm totally fine"_

_He hugged her as Al ran in._

"_Broth…, Should I go?" _

"_No it's fine Al." said Winry._

"_They all exited the room laughing and talking." Ed found a note_

"_**She's next." **__was all it said._

Winry woke up and went down to find Envy there.


	2. She's next

A few days earlier:

"Winry are you awake?"

"Come in"

Ed walked to her and sat next to her.

"You now Ed I'm surprised to find that you are awake right now. You know you need your sleep to grow a little-"

"Don't say it."

"Tall." She continued

"WHO YOU CALLING A RUNT SO TINY HE NEEDS TO SLEEP TO GET TALL SO HE CAN BE SEEN WITHOUT A MICROSCOPE."

They got up and Ed chased her around the room like he did when they where little kids. They both started to laugh and then they sat down and talked.

"Ed you guys are going to Central right?"

"Yeah we are."

"Well I'm coming to."

"Winry you can't."

"Why?"

"Because Winry, it's too dangerous."

"So."

"Listen, too many people have gotten hurt because of us. We won't lose you either. Ran Fan had to lose her arm, you where almost killed, Hughes died, Nina and Alexander died as well of tucker. And you where kidnapped too."

"Look Ed I'm fine, Hughes knew that doing that research could kill him but him help, you didn't kill him, Ling came here to search for Immortality and Ran Fan chose to protect him, Shao Tucker turned Nina and her dog into a chimera not you. It had nothing to do with it. And because of that B****** they were killed. Not because of you. "

"Yeah but I put them through trouble. They probably hate me. You do to."

"No I don't Ed."

"Why, I put you through so much pain and suffering you could have died multiple times."

"We can't lose you to."

"Yeah but I didn't. Besides you'd be fine without me. You could find another mechanic."

"Shut up. I need you for more than that. "

He gave her a glare as she held back the tears.

"Winry…"

"I won't cry. I promised that the next time I cried they would be tears of joy that you guys got your bodies back."

She gave him a sweet smile. He hugged her but then she grabbed her wrench and smacked him in the head.

"Oww. What was that for?"

"Why did you come in my room in the first place?"

Ed started to blush as she gave him a hug.

"Yow, Hahahhehhe."

"What?"

"Oh, your hair tickles."

"Really?" Before they knew it they had a tickle fight.

"You guys, as much as I'd love to be an uncle you guys should wait for the tickle fights." Said Al

"What, Oh it's not what you think." The 'couple' blushed.

Al pulled out a pillow.

"I'd prefer a pillow fight."

They all got pillows and had pillow fights until they saw a note fly threw the window.

"**Remember that she is next and will come with us soon."**


	3. Pain

Normal POV:

Winry walked back unable to say a word.

"We need you to come with us."

She kept backing up and eventually bumped into the stairs and fell.

"Now don't go waking those boys" he said as he covered her mouth.

Ed's POV:

"Ahh"

"Al, what was that?" I asked when he went to Al's room.

"I don't know."

"Al, go to Winry's room and I'll go down st-"

"Now"

I ran down the stairs and saw shadow, two in particular.

Normal POV:

"Let her go" the boy yelled.

Envy grabbed Winry and a knife. He started to back away. Winry had a pleading look in her eyes. And she felt an intense pain in her stomach.

"Winry!" Ed screamed.


	4. Unexpected Visitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. PLZ don't Sue Me! PeACe, LoVe, HApPIneSs**

Ed's POV:

"Winry"

I felt so useless. Winry could die of loss of blood and I couldn't let that happen. He did the same thing again except above the previous wound.

"Winry"

He did it a third time and she finally fell to the ground.

"Al…come here now."

Al rushed down the stairs.

Al's POV:

I did not know what to make of the scene. I saw Ed, Envy and Winry; who was bleeding uncontrollably and was tied up.

"W-What's going on?" I shuttered.

"Winry"

I was about to run to her but Ed stopped me and pointed to Envy. There was a knife in his hand and a grin on his face.

"What do you want?" asked Ed?

"I don't really know but all I know is that Father told me to get her."

Ed transformed his auto-mail into a blade.

"Oh. I really don't want to fight, I'm so tired," he kicked Winry to the side, "but if we must."

Winry's POV:

I could feel so much pain in my stomach. Ed and Al were fighting of Envy and my head was felling feint. I saw scissors and succeeded in cutting open the ropes on my arms and legs and pulled the cloth of my mouth. Envy saw me and pushed me to the wall. Maybe a few more and you will learn. He got the knife and stabbed me once in my shoulder and another in my other side. I screamed in pain and saw Ed run up and push him away.

"Are you all right" I asked

"Winry I should be asking you that."

Al started to fight Envy and Ed told me to just stay put while he helped Al.

I could notice that they were getting tired. Envy kicked them back to the wall. He ran up to me and grabbed me. My first instinct was to struggle to get away.

"Stop that."

He pushed me to the wall and kicked me in the in one of the areas where he stabbed me. I screamed in pain.

"Winry!"

I was too weak to resist when Put the cloth over my mouth and retied me but twice as tight. Suddenly I passed out.

Normal POV:

Ed ran after Winry.

"Winry! Winry!"

Ed and Al couldn't catch him and went home.

"Al, it's all my fault. No."

"No it's not Ed. You did everything you could."

"No Al."

"Ed, go get some sleep we'll look for her tomorrow. You staying up all night won't help her."

"Okay."

They went to go get sleep. Ed and Al continued until the promised day.

The Promised day:

"NO. Winry"

Envy smirked.

"Winry…Winry…no stay with me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Sorry to make it a cliffhanger but I needed to know if you want me to explain the events leading to the promised day. Read & Review PLZ! **


	5. Disclaimerauthor's note PLZ answer this

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. And you guys seriously I need to know what you want to see next. In the last chapter I showed a little seen in the promised day but I need to know what ya'll want next. Should I continue from there or show how that happens and how Envy treats Winry. Should I make it longer or make it end sooner. Read and Review **

**Zahra**

**PeaCe , LoVE, HaPpinEsS **


	6. The promised day is arriving

**Disclaimer I do not own FMA. Even though I wish I did. But I am saving up money so I can buy the rights to make an FMA movie. Right now the only things of FMA that I own are: My Fanfics, and my dreams. *Sighs* But I would like to say that this is Manga based but I made and alternative ending so it won't give spoilers. This IS before the promised day. This did not really happen in the Manga. Revies are loved**

**Own to the Fic. **

"Winry! Winry!"

Ed and Al couldn't catch him and went home.

"Al, it's all my fault. No."

"No it's not Ed. You did everything you could."

"No Al."

"Ed, go get some sleep we'll look for her tomorrow. You staying up all night won't help her."

"Okay."

Ed and Al spent their time looking for Winry but it all went in vain. They knew that they didn't kill her but they were waiting for the right time to use her.

_Where Winry is: Winry's POV_

_I woke up and was in the same place as the last time. It was the same place but it was also different. It had these weird red liquids in tubes. There were wires everywhere but the weirdest thing was that there was a man. He looked familiar. He looked like Ed's dad. No he was Ed's dad, but from what I remember Ed and Al's dad did not glow and he wouldn't dare send someone to kidnap me and let him hurt Ed and Al so much. Hohenhiem was very nice and wasn't a man who hurt others. _

"_Your Ed and Al's dad right"_

"_Oh me, Hohenhiem, No. I just merely look like him and take his form." _

_I was confused, but my doubts where clear it was definitely not Hohenhiem. Envy, Lust, Gluttony, walked in with… Fuhrer President King Bradly. _

"_Everyone walked out the room except Envy._

"_Now, let's have some fun."_

_He got close to me and smiled._

"_Do the Elrics have a philosopher's stone?"_

"_No."_

"_Do you know how to make one?"_

"_No"_

_He asked me several questions which I did not know the answers to._

"_Oh so you don't want to tell us."_

_He grabbed a piece of cloth and wrapped it around my mouth. He untied me from the chair and carried me. He walked to that man._

"_Father, I think she's forgotten how to say anything but no. Should I teach her.?"_

"_Of course Envy. Just don't kill her."_

_He dragged me back to the room and he tied my hands to a hook so that I was hanging in a standing position. _

"_Now, let's see how long you can stay in that position." He pulled a rope and it swung me back harshly until I hit the wall. _

"_Oh poor thing," he said with fake concern, he transformed into Ed and kneed me in the gut. I could taste the blood rise in my mouth but I was forced to swallow it back down._

"_Can't cough up that nasty blood, eh" He pulled of the cloth and blood poured out._

"_When Ed and Al com-"he pulled the cloth over my mouth and slapped me hard. _

"_Yes they will come but it doesn't mean they will save you. And they won't come for long. I suggest that you do what we stay because you will be with us for a while."_

_I tried to untie my hands but he just hurt me more. "If you would just compromise I wouldn't have to hurt you so much."_

_Then days passed by but Ed and Al never came. I thought that they forgot about me. 'No Ed would never forget you, he and Al are probably looking for you right now.' She hopped it was true._

_**9 months later.**_

_**Normal POV**_

"_Oh, hello Winry. You know what tomorrow is, The Promised Day. I figured that the Fullmetal runt hasn't found you yet. But I can tell you that he will be here tomorrow. Tomorrow could very well be your last day on this Earth though."_

_Envy laughed._

"_Now, behave yourself tomorrow." With that he just caused her more pain. _

**Hey I know I haven't updated for about a week sorry, but just read and review I hope the next chapter will be up by Monday or Tuesday. Latest is Wednesday. R&R. No flames please. Yes poor Winry. I think I made it clear I am a ****HUGE**EdWin Fan. I LUV WINRY…NOT IN THAT WAY…UM… I AM GIRL NOT A SICK PERVERT… I MEAN THAT SHE IS MY FAVORITE CHARACTER…UM NOT IN THAT WAY…SORRY YOU HAD TO READ THAT… *sighs* I know I know I'm stupid… I know terrible for my self esteem that's what everyone says "Oh you have such a low self esteem and whatnot." They don't really say that but in my mind they do. *Sighs * Again –people nod-

**-MY POLL-**

**1. What's your favorite chapter so far?**

**2. What couples do you want to see?**

**3. Are there anymore good or bad guys you want to see? Name Them. **

**4. Do you like the story so far?**

**5. Is it to short?**

**6. Do I take too long to upload?**

**7. Do you want a happy or angst-type ending?**

**8. Should someone die? **


	7. The Promised Day

**I do not own FMA in anyway. R&R**

The promised day:

Normal POV:

"Hey Al"

"Hello brother"

"Al, is there anything on Winry?"

"No,"

"No, it's been nine months she could very well be dead. I mean it's even the promised day."

"Brother, remember they said that they needed to use her. They couldn't have killed her. Our best guess is to pretend she is safe at home and continue on. We will see the homunculi today for sure, they are the ones who have Winry. But brother,"

"Yeah"

"I have a felling they are planning to use her as a bargaining chip."

"I think your right, but you saw what he did to her, I am worried about what state she is in."

"But brother remember what Envy said 4 months ago."

**Flashback **

**4 months ago:**

"**Where's Winry, she better be unharmed."**

"**Oh yes, I wouldn't vouch for her physical being, or her mental one at that, but-"**

"**What did you do to her?" Ed demanded. He really worried for his mechanic. He loved her. Did he admit it? No he always refused. He could only imagine what Envy did to her, seeing that he had the guts to stab her several times when he took her. Rage streamed through his mind.**

"**Hmmpphh, you know what I can do. And Fullmetal, she was very disobedient. I had to discipline her a few times."**

**With that Envy scurried of. Before he left he said one thing, "You'll see her on the promised day."**

**End Flashback.**

"You're right our best guess is to pretend Envy never took her and when we see them we can ask for Winry."

_**The boys went on until they went to Homunculus's (The one who created the homunculi they call him father) lair.**_

"WHERE'S WINRY!" Ed screamed. His face was red and he was as angry as ever. He swore that is Winry was hurt he would kill them all.

"Temper Fullmetal, you wouldn't want us to kill her now would you."

Ed got angry. He was ready to kill them.

"Father, shall I bring her over."

"Yes."

Envy kicked a girl out. She was drenched in blood, and her skin was burnt and bruised. Ed couldn't believe it was Winry. Is that what they were willing to do to her just because she was friends with the Elrics?

"Ed…" He heard a low mutter.

"Winry…"

Izumi, Mei, and Al stood there in shock.

"What happened to her?" questioned Mustang. Izumi explained briefly of what the scene looked like.

Winry was on the ground. She had several large gashes and she was burnt and bruised. Nobody could believe that the girl o the floor was Winry. Ed got his auto-mail blade and gashed at Homunculus's throat. Of course it would take more to kill him but he did get him. As soon as Ed attacked Homunculus Envy got a large blade took a blow at Winry.

"Winry"

Envy picked up an unconscious Winry. He kneed her in the stomach and she woke up. He brought her closer to him and held a sword to her neck.

"Simple, just give us a philosopher's stone. I just need a few more live."

"Edward don't you dare give them that stone!" With that Envy slapped her and she fell to the ground.

"Winry, they'll kill you if I don't!"

"Then let them!"

"Fine by me" Envy retorted. He stabbed her once more and she gasped in pain. She fell to the ground.

"WINRY"

"I'm fine Ed"

Everyone else stood in shock and fear if Winry were to die. Envy stabbed her once more and her body went limp. She coughed up blood as Envy kicked her in the stomach. He moved her to the side and that's when Winry lost consciousness. They fought the battle and Mei took care of Winry. The battle was fought and all the homunculi died except Envy.

Suddenly Ed remembered about Winry.

"Al, Winry needs us"

"I got Mei to take care of her, she should still be there" Al replied as he pointed to the room they were in before.

"Come on"

They scurried over to find Winry in Mei's lap as Mei was tending to her.

"Mei,"

"Alphonse, you have your body back."

"Yes, but right now can you do us a favor and get Dr. Marcoh."

"Yes"

Mei scurried of as Ed ran to Winry desperately trying to wake her up.

"Mei said that you guys needed me."

"Yes, Winry" Al pointed to Winry.

"Oh my, what happened?"

"We only know what we saw."

Ed explained what he knew.

"Well I see what he did to her when her took her, I am assuming that he cause a lot of internal damage. I don't know if I can save her."


	8. Please don't die on me

**I don't own FMA! **

"_Well I see what he did to her when her took her, I am assuming that he cause a lot of internal damage. I don't know if I can save her."_

"What do you mean you can't save her?"

"I said I might not be able to save her."

Winry woke up as Marcoh checked his pockets. He pulled out a…philosopher's stone.

"Wait I might be able to save her. I know you brother's are against using philosopher's stones, but it can save her."

Winry put her hand on Marcoh's shoulder.

"Don't use it. Don't use a human life, I won't allow it, I won't take another's life to save …" with that Winry passed out.

"Listen, the life will be used eventually and there is no way to put it in a body. If we don't use it the souls will just live on forever and they will want to die."

"Okay, use the stone." Ed replied. He ran out the room.

"Um… let me check the wounds."

"Mei, you should stay."

"Why?"

"I will need someone's help and you are trained in medical alchemy.

Al left the room as he saw his brother and 4 people walking down the hall. Riza Hawkeye, accompanied by Mustang, Sig, and Izumi Curtis.

"Ed, Al, what happened to Winry?" Hawkeye asked

"Marcoh is looking at her wounds. They are really bad. The homunculi hurt her but they never sealed the wound or anything even though she needed serious medical treatment. He has a philosopher's stone, and he is going to use it."

Marcoh came out of the room accompanied by Mei.

"She not gonna…"

**Cliffhanger… Maybe she will die, maybe she won't. I already have the next chapter done so I will upload it in a few hours! **


	9. She's OK

**I do not own FMA. R&R**

"She's not gonna die"

"Can I go see her?"

"Yes but let me warn you she is really weak. How long has it been since the homunculi got her?"

"9 months"

"9 months! No wonder her body is so weak. The stabbed her to many times. She lost too much blood. Good thing I had the stone otherwise she would not have lived. Gosh Ed, Al, be more careful with her!"Scolded Marcoh.

"Ed if you wanna marry her you got to be more protective SMALLFRIE Alchemist." **(Everyone knows who said that) **Smirked Mustang.

"WHAT! SHE'S JUST A FRIEND! JUST LIKE FAMILLY! IT'S OBVIOUS I WANT TO PROTECT HER! AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT THE HAVE TO LOOK UP TO SEE THE BOTTOM OF A FRENCH FRIE!"

"Ed, we know you love her just admit it." (Again Mustang)

"No I don't!"

"Sure whatever just make sure she isn't to shocked when she finds that even when she is lying on the ground you have to look up to see her."

"WHAT!"

"Just going in Ed" Hawkeye screamed pointing her guns, one at Ed, and the other at Mustang.

"OK"

Ed walked in the room. There was Winry lying in the bed clutching the blanket that was on top of her.

"Hey Win."

"Ed"

"I thought I was dead. Aren't I? Shouldn't I be? The stone, Ed! Did you give them the stone? Please say you didn't. ED!"

"Relax Win; we didn't give him the stone."

"Then shouldn't he have killed me?"

"Why do keep asking that did you want him to?"

"Of course not"

"Good, then don't ask."

"Tell me what happened though"

"Well Envy just kicked you to the side. There wasn't much we could do so we just fought the battle. I came back for you, I-I mean we came back for you, I, I mean we were so worried. Al told Mei to get Dr. Marcoh. Marcoh said that the chances of you living were low. He looked around in his pockets. You remember him pulling out the stone right?"

"Yeah, WAIT HE USED IT. HE USED THE STONE. HE USED THE LIVES OF INNOCENT PEOPLE ON ME!"

"Winry relax, he did. But to tell you the truth, whether we use the stone or not the people are still in there and we can't return them. They would just sit and rot wanting to be used and die."

"You're right."

Winry just closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Winry"

'Oh well she's asleep. Rest would be good for her.' Ed thought to himself.

**Lame place to stop, I know but I need to think of what to do next. I should upload the next chapter in a few hours. Latest I'll go it by tomorrow. R&R!**


	10. He's Not dead

**I do not own FMA. R&R**

Everyone walked in to see what they were doing and found Ed and Winry sleeping next to each other.

"AWWW"

"Shh" said Al "we don't want to wake Winry she needs sleep."

"Awww" they all whispered in assembly. Everyone left the room and left Ed and Winry alone. A few hours past and Ed and Winry woke up. They talked for a while until Edward asked Winry a rather odd question (to be asking at the time).

"Winry, tell me what they did to you"

"What? You want me to tell you what they did right?"

"Yeah, please?"

"Well after they took me from our house they just…"

"Winry did the hurt you, how?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Winry just please tell us."

"No."

After a long time Ed finally convinced Winry to tell him.

"Well after they took me I woke up in a room. Envy was always there."

"What did he do to you?"

"Well does it really matter?"

"Yes Winry it does."

"Fine, they would try to get me to tell them anything I know. I didn't know anything but they didn't believe me. They would do stuff like hold me under cold water for a long time. Envy often stabbed me. They would tie my hands and hang me in the air for a long time. They would tie me to chair and make me go days without water for long periods of time. …"

"Winry that doesn't explain all the burns on you."

"They would strap me to a table and burn little parts of me. They would practically just beat me every day. They would say that you would come soon. Then Envy transformed into you or Al. He would pretend to be saving me but then he would hit me in the head until I fainted."

Ed gave Winry a hug, but surprisingly she didn't cry. She just sat there. They walked out to see Envy.

**Dan-Dan-Dan! Envy never died. R&R. Hope you liked it so far. EdWin. I can see that this is going to be longer than I expected but…what can I say I couldn't let them just leave and end it. No I'm going to make it long. Actually I'll write the next chapter and then make a sequel. Maybe, Again R&R.**


	11. I'll Be back

**Envy is back. R&R**

Ed moved Winry behind his back. He was protecting her? Thoughts ran through her mind. _'Why can't he leave us alone'? 'Ed's protecting me'. 'Oh…he Ed smells nice, Like *Sniff* strawberries'. 'He is sweating like crazy but it looks so amazing in the sun light'. 'Oh…And his hair is brushing against my check. He's so hot. I think I might faint.' _**(Yes, I just had to do that, I had to make Winry think about girly stuff like how 'hot' she thinks Ed is)**

"Holding her behind your back isn't gonna do anything Fullmetal. You killed the only people I had left"** (Yes, I know Homunculi aren't really people but I am just using that term, ok.)**

"Winry run" he whispered.

"Ed? You want me to leave you, I can't."

"Winry go get Al and Hawkeye. Now."

"Okay."

Winry couldn't run without feeling pain so she just walked as fast as she could.

**Where Winry is:**

"Al, come quick, Envy…he's back."

"Where is he?"

"I'll take you there."

Winry leaded Al and Hawkeye there.

**Back to normal: (Where Ed, Winry, Al, and Hawkeye Now are)**

"Bringing your friends here won't help you. I simply just want revenge. And I think your brother and the girl can help me with that."

"Winry, Al run."

"Brother, I can help you. I won't leave."

Al instructed for Winry to go. Winry turned around and started to run.

"Oh well, I can assure you that I will be back for them."

_**Fin**_

**Hope you liked it. I'm gonna make a sequel to this. I'll start writing the sequel now and I'll try to update the sequel's first chapter in a few hours. **


End file.
